Darksiders: The Beginning
by Agnes-chan
Summary: Kid ends up in more mess then she can handle. What will she do and who may aid her in this new unexpected adventure. Rated M for violence and strong language R
1. Author Note

**Author Note.**

Hello there friends. This is my first time uploading anything here. I'm in the middle of publishing my very first book. Unfortunately most of you wont be able to read it or find it since its only in polish and will be available via publisher site or by asking me, at least for now.

* * *

Now a little bit about what you might find here.

This fan-fiction is based on Vigils game "Darksiders" and as such they own everything. The only thing that's mine are the few new chars I put into this FF. The whole idea came to me while playing the game. I thought what would happen if one of the chars from my book would end up in Darksiders universe. After few weeks of brainstorm this is what I got.

Hope for some RR on this. Please keep in mind that English isn't my native tongue. If you find some grammatical mistakes, please point the out.

I'll try to upload as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1: Ruins Desert

PAIN ... PANIC !

"Aaaaaaaa!...

Agnes woke up with a major headache.

* * *

"Are you Fucking insane !?" Shiba voice boomed. She narrowed her eyes sending death stares at the kid that stood before her.

"She's right Agnes, you shouldn't react like this simply because you had some weird dream" Angus slide of the huge circle which was the frame of the would be portal to another world. Being a naga gave him the ability to encircle the Gate with his long snake like lower body.

"Will you two stop this bullshit. It was not a dream but a vision. I know that somewhere out there is a beast and that its calling for me. Wasn't it the same with Ifrit?" Agnes looked at Shiba, determination clearly visible in her features.

"Well yes, but it was in Hell and I were there with you?" Shiba stated simply

"And how the fuck is that better ?! It was a fucking Hell !"

"Exactly! You knew where you were! Plus hell is domain of De 'amons and if you haven't realized it till now I AM A DE 'AMON!" Kid looked at Shiba as if she grew another head which actually was very possible for her to do.

"Shiba ... wasn't it you who told me that I should follow my instincts?" Agnes stated. She was more than ready to leave and probably would have if it wasn't for those two.

"Ehhh, just don't get into trouble" The Woman said and walked away leaving Agnes and Angus alone.

He seem to be looking past her deeply lost in thought, only to be wake up by a sudden poke on the tail. He flinched slightly and said "Well then, its your choice as it always was and always will be" He slid of the frame and the portal open. "Watch yourself kido! Who knows where those gate lead to!"

* * *

Everything went spinning, light headache, slight dizziness and then ...

DARKNESS

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! How did this happen ?!" Agnes woke up in the middle of desert, frying on a flat rock surrounded by nothing but sand and sun. She sat up slowly testing if her head had enough blood to let her sustain her consciousness. She looked around her, this world looked more dead and deserted then Shibas tomb.

She stood up and started walking. It didn't matter which direction did she pick, sand and heat was everywhere.

Picking south as the best possible way, she started her long walk.

Dusk was falling fast and temperature was dropping drastically. All she had, was her back pack and within one flask of Life Essence, a beef jerky, bottle of water and apple, vitamins are necessary!

It was close to midnight when a wall and a came to view. Agnes was about to run straight that way when she notice few humanoid looking creatures and a horse.

The beast clearly didn't like those humanoids. It was kicking and biting viciously, not letting any of them to get too close. It stood on its back lags swinging it front ones, massive hooves crashing and burning?! Was the horse on fire? I looked like its mane and tail were burning. No! they were made of flames. Agnes was trying to get a better look and walked closer. At that very moment Agnes hear a thunder, it was so powerful it almost shook the ground beneath her feet. Kid looked in time to see three different colored star, only they weren't stars anymore. They were moving far to fast, no! They were falling!

"What the Fuck?! Where did I end up?! " Agnes voiced her thought. It was the dumbest thing she could do. Those humanoids seem to notice her and diecided she would be a good snack before reeturning to catch the beast.

She reached for staff that was strapped to her back only to realize that it was too small. It should be longer ! Where was the other half ?! Why haven't she notice that it was broken? When did that happen !?... Before she could finish her endless trail of question, the nearest demon attacked. Agnes was ready to loose her head. She shut her eyes tightly and waited ... waited ... waited ... BOOM

A whine?!What happen? Agnes open her eyes and there before her was the biggest horse head she had ever seen. Flames raising from it nose with every breath, eyes as red as molted lava and coat black as starless sky. Runes engraved at its neck and massive looking saddle at its back. Beast exhale sharply and a roar of flames danced around Agnes head. They were hot but not burning or painful.

She stood her ground and watched into the horse eyes as if waiting for its next move. Agnes noticed that this majestic and powerful beast seem to in pain. It was hard to imagine what hurt such a massive creature but then again it was being attack by lots of those things when he first was it. She moved slowly as to not give it a reason to feel threaten. Reaching her back-pack she took out a small vile and uncork it. She poured a bit on her hand and held it for the horse. It sniffed at it, looked back at her and licked the liquid of.

"Ok, we're even now. It was nice to meet you but I have to go now." Agnes walking around the massive horse. Her destination was the tunnel and what was beyond it. When her feet touched solid stone ground she felt so much better. No more swimming in the sand and there is burning in the sun. She was a faw meter away from the entrance when she heard hooves.

Turning around she saw the same horse following her " Hey?!" The beast ear picked at the sound of her voice and he moved closer "Your cute, warm, flamy and everything but whoever you belong to, most likely wouldn't be happy if he was you with me" He titled his head as if her soft voice and the way she spoke was something new and unnatural for him, he never was addressed in such a matter. He never was called cute or warm. Again she started to walk the same direction only to noticed that it didn't stop following her. Agnes turned around quickly.

"For Fuck sake! What the fuck do you want?! a sugar cube or something?! I don't have ... are you a meat-eating horse, oh Hell! you don't want to eat me, do you?" She mocked, pretending to be scared and backed away from the mount. He looked at her then shook his head as if laughing and came close.

"Fine tag along, but if your master will want to kick my ass for this its on you" Kido pointed at him and smiled. Now shoulder to shoulder the two walked through the tunnel

* * *

Down of the second day came then the noon, afternoon and dusk again. Neither spoke or made any noise. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel only to see a opening to another devastated and dangerous location.

"Ok it looks like we're in this together for a longer then I thought." She looked at the horse standing just beside her. "Anyway, what should I call you?!" Beast scoffed and went to a pile of old crates. He stood up on hes back legs and crashed front once, bits of wood flied through the air and Agnes needed to dodge them swiftly. She narrowed her eyes on him "Do you really had to ruin those? You could have poke my eye out."

At the sound of its name, mighty horse shook his massive head up and down approvingly. "What ?! I don't get it?! "She replay not really understanding what the beast wanted and so he did the little crashing show again. At that moment her mouth change in to a little O shape and she laugh "So your name is Ruin?! Ha! Suits you! But if that your name then I don't think I want to meet you Rider. He he"

As if the world brought back the memory of something, Ruin came closer to Agnes and knelled on one front leg.

"Oh Fuck No! I may not be a virgin, but I don't want that - She pointed at the horn in front pat of the saddle - in myyyyy...aaaaa"

With a move of his strong head and a little help of teeth and kid was laying flat across the saddle trying to sit a bit more comfortable. Ruin started to move faster not slowed down by two legged human.

"I already know this will end up bad" Agnes spat through her clenched teeth...

* * *

**Author Note:**

_Sorry it took me so long and that it is so short. I'll try to upload more often and make them longer. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R. Also if you want to know more about my book I would gladly tell you. _


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

"You will be hunted! The White City for certain ... The Council ... and ... there will be others! You will wage this war alone?!"

Uriel shouted. She couldn't believe the determination that stood before her. War looked at her"No ..." He raised his hand showing her the broken seal " ... not Alone"

Uriels eyes went wide. There in the distance she would see three falling comets, each in distinguish color of the other horseman.

War went to the edge of the platform. With the summoning of hes brothers and sister there still might be a way to restore balance in the Third Kingdom. But before meeting them he will first need to find Ruin, he closed his eyes, a huge paw of The Destroyed swept at Ruin legs sending them both crashing. The mount burst in to flames and disappeared. If there was anything in creation that could make War worried, it was hes horse pain. He knew he will have to find him soon, but how to get down from here.

"My Lord are you alright?" Uriels voice brought him out of the trance. He looked over hes shoulder to see Azrael hovering sadly above Abbadons corpse. "Oh Great Heavens, what have we done old friend" He sigh "I should have stopped you when I had the chance" He looked at War and silently floated his direction. "Let me help you Rider one last time. As I sent you here and I will sent you back upon earth surface" War simply nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Azrael silent chanting and felt hes magic. The next second he was falling.

* * *

"Ah Hell! I'm telling you Ruin for the hundred time. This. Is. A. Very. Fucking. Bad. Idea" She spat the last words as close to Ruins ear as could reach. The mount didn't seem to care much about it as he kept raning. After the crash of those first three comets there was another humble. It was much closer not to mention Ruin seem to react to it for a whole day. Now when she finally accepted the plan to go and check it out, she had a very bad feeling about it.

They were riding for at least a day now, ever since the left the deserted ruins outside the tunnel, stopping only for a quick drink or to eat.

"Ruin why are we in such a hurry?" The beast only snored and continued hes marathon. At the second day they reached what looked more like an old cemetery. Agnes dismounted and went to look around and Ruin simply sniffed the air walk after her. This place wasn't the nicest to be at.

Kid stiffed when she hear a roar and a whine following it all too close for her liking. She could clearly hear sounds of battle, clash of metal and shattering bones. Kid wanted to turn around and move away from here as soon as possible but a black silhouette that ran just past her causing her to lose balance and fall.

"Ruin!" a deep and throaty voice. Agnes sat up and looked the way horse ran. There a few meters away from her stood a well build and muscular man covered in armor with hug sword still in hes hand. Hes face was covered by a red hood but his light blues eyes glowed from beneath the shadow.

It took him only a few large strides to close the gap between them, he knelled on one knee and looked at her. Surprise clearly visible on hes face. War leaned slightly raising hes hand, wanting to touche the little creature before him but stopped himself. He didn't want to hurt her or scare her, though she doesn't seem to be scared of him. Her brown eyes looked into hes with more curiosity and respect then fear.

"You're a human? But how?! Your race has died out!"

"Emm Hi, nice to meet you -she looked at herself then back at him - well from the look of it I am a human ... Wait?! what do you mean died out" Agnes seem stunned.

"How is it that you survived? Are there more humans hiding" War asked completely ignoring her question. Maybe what Watcher has told him wasn't true, maybe some humans has survived.

"Emm I don't think so. I haven't seen anyone since I arrived" She bit her tongue, telling too much to him could mean a death sentence. He narrowed his glowing eyes at her.

"Arrived from where?" She looked at him thinking how to get herself out of this mess and then an idea hatched. Kid pointed at the direction she and Ruin had come from. War looked the way then back at her.

"From there?" He asked

"Yes"

"And the place you are from, are there any humans there?"

"No"

War sigh, she wasn't telling him everything, simply dancing around his questions but then again he wasn't surprised about it, why would she trust him.

He stood up and went to his horse. Grabbing Ruins saddle he pulled himself on top. This one little human meant very little to the balance, he needs to find a larger group if it was to change anything, but first his brethren. He looked at her and spoke.

"Don't die"

He and his mount moved. Agnes felt better now, he didn't kill her which was good and she got rid of the flaming temperamental beast which was even better. She stood up and started to walk the other way.

"Calm Yourself! What has gotten into you?!" Kid looked over her shoulder at the source of the sound. She was Ruin disobeyed his raider and turn around to walk after her. ~Oh this can't be good! Shit~ She thought and started running. Ruin noticed that and went into a full gallop after her not really caring whether War was trying to stop him or not. Horse finally reached her as stopped to catch her breath, its massive head at her back. To say that War was stunned by this was like saying the sun was warm.

"What are you doing?!" He voice dangerously low. Raider got off his mount and looked at the scene before him. Ruin was biting the back pack of that little human and she was trying to shoo him away with her tiny hands. She hit hes nose and the horse pick up hes head sneezed. Wars brows went up as the flames from Beast mouth and nose dance across her face not harming her, this was something only he could do. To touch Ruins mane or tail without getting burned was a sole trail of Wars ability and power over the beast. And now he was watching as some little creature got the same favor as he does. Anger started to boil in his veins War was ready to attack.

"Look I told you. You can tag along but until you find your master - she pointed at Him - there he is and ... Oh Shit he Will kill me for this" She was now looking at Wars pissed face. He had to admit, for a human she got guts to not only speak like that but also to hit hes mount. He chuckle darkly, anger all but forgotten. He had met humans before but all of them were cowardly things that ran as soon as they saw his true form. But she, she wasn't afraid, he would be able to smell her fear, she seem to be perfectly comfortable.

"I'm not gonna kill you little one, but if Ruin doesn't want go anywhere without you then it means your going with us" He stated.

"What?! Fuck No! ... I mean .. I'll be a handicap for you. I'm emm you know... short.. small ... "

"Enough! True, this will get a bit problematic but I will not go anywhere without Ruin and he doesn't want to move anywhere without you." He came closer quickly mounting hes beast. He ordered Ruin to move the way she was going then turn around and with full speed charged at her. Agnes made a startled noise and closed her eyes. In a second she was picked up by War gauntleted hand and placed in the front with her back pressed to hes chest.

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA" She shouted as they rode through the darken land.

* * *

_Another Chapter as to make everyone happy. Wonder how will those two end up and what will the rest of the horseman say about their brother Little cargo XD_


	4. Chapter 3: Opps

Time passed slowly, non spoke a single word for what felt like hours. Their surroundings seem to change, where the first were ashes and smaller buildings, now was a board roads and lava pits.

Agnes looked around, this was somehow worse than where she was before. There at least she could hide, here all building were big with little places to crawl to. She looked over her shoulder at the rider. His eyes constantly scanning the horizon, searching for someone, be that friend of foe. Not a single glace her direction, to check if shes alive if not for anything else.

She really enough of this.

"Would you mind telling me where are we going?" She asked.

"And if I would?! What then? " War wanted to test this little creature sitting in front of him. Would she just gave up easily and fall silent for another few hours?

"Well all I can say to this is, Since we are in this situation together **AND** I really can't go my way ... "

"**Fair Enough** - He didn't let her finish somehow knowing she's gone give him a huge speech - We're heading to Scalding Gallows" And as if that was all he had to say he fall silent, no explanation what so ever to what that place was or what will they be doing there.

Kid again looked over her shoulder, but this time she made sure he will see her face. She had _Are you fucking kidding me _basically written on her forehead.

"What?" He ask. The way she was staring at him _ALMOST _made him laugh.

"Ah nothing really - She narrowed her eyes at him - was just wondering have you ever fall of this horse and hit yourself"

White brow raised at the weird question "No ... that never happen to me, why?" He was a bit confused.

"Well switching yourself off and on like while talking to someone is a clear sign of :

a) you fall down this massive beast and hit yourself that's why you finish in mid-sentence or b) Your simply a rude ass, that doesn't give a flying fuck about my peace of mind"

War seem to be considering what she just said, he's eyes watching as the grey clouds moved across the sky. He looked back at her and with all honesty he said

" b) its most definitely b) " Agnes looked at him with wide eyes, then back at the road and laugh loudly. At least now she knows he isn't much of a conversationalist, and if there will be any answer to her questions, they will be short, no explanation given.

And so they rode in silence, AGAIN !

* * *

War was actually enjoying the fact that she wasn't speaking, when he noticed her sinking deeper and deeper into he's chest. Her body went limp and she would fall off Ruin saddle if it wasn't for he's arm encircling her waist. He looked at her ready to ask what was wrong when he notice she asleep. War blinked a few time, this little brat managed to fall asleep in the saddle. Unwilling a tiny almost invisible smile crawled on his lips.

"You a weird little thing indeed" He looked back at the road ahead.

Finally they reached they destination, no demons or Angels visible. This place never was so quite. War briefly thought about visiting Vulgrim, merchant might have seen his brothers and could point him in the right direction. Then he realized that if the demon sees a live human hes price might go a little bit higher then usually, and though War had no problem with killing a human, he will never sell ones soul to that wicked being. He directed Ruin straight to Samaels Prison, like the rest of this place, it also was abandoned. Dismounting Ruin, he went to examine what ever he might find here leaving sleeping Kid swaying from side to side.

Agnes was dreaming of good dinner and nice warm bath when road beneath Ruins hooves decided to give her face a huge hug. She woke up in instant, looking around a blinking rapidly.

War chuckled, this was definitely something new and amusing. When he left her, he never thought she would actually fall off the saddle. She started to look around blinking, when she fall asleep it might have been early morning, it was long afternoon now. She was taking her surrounding with open mouth, the look on her face was to die for. War laugh, a deep, husky laugh, something in between a thunder and stampede.

"Ok... Ok ... You Son of ... " Another Earthquake shook the ground around them. Both of them turn their heads at the sound of moving rubble. A new path reopened before them, one that was far to narrow for Ruin to go through. War looked over hes shoulder and said.

"Rest, I call you back to my side if there be such a need" Ruin scoffed and look at Agnes then back at his master. War nod acknowledging his unspoken plead and massive beast burst with flames, when they died he was no longer there. He came closer extending hes hand to help her stand, her brown eyes narrowed looking straight into hes glowing white ones.

"Looks like we're walking for now on" Agnes grabbed hes hand and stood up. He went straight for the newly open path, _how many more will reopen after Destroyers death. _

"Move little one, You fall behind you stay behind " he muttered not even looking at her.

Agnes sigh, this was starting to really piss her off. He didn't said anything about their destination except it name, he constantly called her human or little **AND** he doesn't give a fuck that she hungry!

-AAAAGGGRRHHHH!- War swiftly turn around Chaoseater ready in his hand, only to notice she was holding her hair, head raised up and shouting. _Has the female lost her mind?!_ She glared at him, the smell of anger filling air around her. She took a few quick steps, her face just a few inches away from hes.

- First of all, will you stop calling me human or little for fuck sake?! My name is Agnes! Second, I'm hungry! I haven't ate for day and I want a bath I smell like a sack of rotting onions ! And most important who the Fuck Are You!? You think you can just take me with you to some God forsaken place without even introducing yourself! That Fucking Rude! - She was breathing heavily, not caring that he still was holding that giant ass sword and could easily silence her for good.

War was stunned, she just literally shouted in hes face. He eased hes stance and place Chaoseater on hes back. This has never happen to him before, no human, angel or demon has ever dared to come so close to him and demand something. And here was this tiny angry creature fearlessly pointing out her discomfort to him.

"Such a weird little thing you are - he huffed - Very well _Agnes" _Her name sound out-worldly when he said it. He turn back the way he was going and spoke.

"My name is War, and I'm the youngest of the Four Horseman of Apocalypses" War looked at her, she was desperately trying to keep up with him.

"Regarding you other _demands, _If you see anything eatable then by all means help yourself. Also if we pass any water you can bath.** Anything else**?"

She could hear mirth in his voice, does he find her outburst funny?!

"And where are we going now?" Agnes asked, her voice a little bit more steady now. He pointed at the crack in huge building, there was a path inside leading somewhere in the dark.

"And why do we have to go **there**"

"I am looking for my brothers and sister** AND** that's the only place I haven't been _yet" _once again he looked at her, she **Was** keeping up with him, Good._  
_

"Ok, and where do** I** fit in all this?!" She really asked a lot of questions.

"Ruin doesn't want to move anywhere without you, remember? But enough questions let us me on our way"

* * *

They navigated through narrow paths until the cave system simply open on green, full of wildlife valley. Agnes stomach rumbling and War stopped.

"You _really_ are hungry" Again he looked amused.

"No shit, Really?! and here I thought was just the wind singing" War couldn't help but chuckle _She would get along with Death might fine, they speak the same language._

"Fine! Wait here, I'll be back soon" Agnes sat down at the mouth of the cave and watch him disappear in wood. Time went by and she simply couldn't keep herself awake. They've been traveling through those caves for few good hours and it was getting dark.

She woke up to a smell of roasted meat and warmth of fire. Opening her eyes slowly she saw him siting at the fire , watching as the flames danced on wood. War noticed her eyes and handed her a piece of hot roasted deer. She thanked and took a bit, it was yummy! Juicy and tender meat made just the perfect way. She smiled at him then noticed hes not eating. She ripped a large bit and asked

"Do you wants some? It really good" War looked at her then at the hand she was handing out for him.

"I don't need food as often as human does" He stated dryly.

"I didn't ask do you need but do you want, those are two different things, you know." He felt as if someone hit him straight in the guts, this was a revelation. _What he **wants** not want he **needs.**_

He took the meat and start eating. They ate in silence, both chewing on meat and warming them self near the flicking flames. After time of quiet contemplation, War finally spoke.

"There is a stream over there - he pointed - You finish your meal, I need to clean myself. Animal blood does not burn off like demonic or angelic. It may attract unwanted attention" He stood up and left. She was enjoying her food far to much to care which part of the stream he will pick. When she was done she stood up and started walking to find water War spoke of. It wasn't hard to find it, it was quite a big river with slowly flowing water. She undressed herself, left her clothes near back-pack and jumped in.

Ah the water made wonders to her, if there was anything she enjoyed, it was a bath.

* * *

War stood in water near the river bank, surprisingly this part of the stream seem to be the deepest as the river flowed in a tiny gorge, it reached up to hes waist. Cleaning off the blood was a long and annoying process, he shall be far more careful next time he will gut a deer. He was lost in thoughts cleaning hes shoulder plate when he heard a splash. He picked up hes blade and went down stream to check what it was. If its a demon then its gone die for trying sneak up on him, if its a angel then its gone die for try to sneak up on him, if its a animal then its gone die for ... A head emerge from dark murky water and stared at him

"Opps" Was only thing that Agnes could say. She was trying to wash her hair and submerge herself in water that didn't even cover breasts. When she came out and open her eye, he was there and he was completely naked!


End file.
